Something Is Wrong With Her
by juz-dream
Summary: Kagura changed for the better or for the worse? can Kyou take it?
1. Things suddenly just turned bad

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Chapter 1 – Things suddenly just turned bad

Rin and Kagura were Tohru's best friends ever since they met. In fact, they were as close as sister. Rin and Tohru were very close to each other until one day they suddenly became enemies. What happened, nobody knew and nobody dared to ask.

Everyone tried very hard to bring the two friends together but nothing could be done. Tohru did not want this to happen but she did not know what to do. Rin was too stubborn to give in. Nothing could be done, no matter how hard Kagura try to bring them back together, it just won't work. Even Yuki, Kyou and Haru helped but it was of no use. So they finally decided to give.

The past two weeks, Kyou had been bothering Kagura to bring the two together again and Kagura had be a little annoyed but still tried her very best to help but it was completely useless.

Kyou and Kagura were walking in the woods.

"Kyou, why do you care so much for Tohru?" Kagura asked.

"Do I?" Kyou answered.

"Yes, you do. You have been asking me to bring them together as you don't want Tohru to get hurt from losing a bestfriend."

"Oh. Did I?" Kyou was lying; all he wanted was to talk to Kagura.

"Yup."

"I just don't want anyone to be unhappy or worried for them and I asked you because you are the closest to them in the family." Kyou was just cooking this up.

"Oh. Everyone care for them. I don't mind helping but now they don't want to talk about it. Maybe we should let them cool down first. C'mon, let's go back."

"Okay." 'Is great to take a walk with you, we haven't done it in ages.' Kyou thought and followed Kagura back to Shigure's house.


	2. Sorry I lied

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Author's Notes: This chapter is written in Kyou's point of view. Then the later part is in Kagura's point of view.

Chapter 2 – Sorry I lied

_Kyou's Point-of-View_

I laid on the roof thinking about why Kagura asked me that question yesterday and she did not whack me since a few months ago. Have she changed, or is it that she no longer liked me?

Why is it that I care about how is she like?

_I don't give a damn._

Why is it that I think about her?

_Like I will think about her. I got better thing to think about._

Why is it that at the thought of her not liking me anymore, my heart ached?

_I'll be happier that she doesn't like me._

Why even when she beat me up, I don't feel the pain anymore and I seemed to like the attention that she is giving me?

_Tohru also give me attention._

Is it that I liked her? But it is impossible; I hate her for beating me up. I hate being around her, I always want to get away from her, as far as possible. Why? Why? Why?

_Because you LIKE her!_

"Hey, Kyou. It's time for lunch. C'mon." I heard the familiar voice said.

I stood up and jumped down, landing perfectly. I walk into the living room and I saw a change in her. No more orange cat backpack. What happened? I just couldn't help thinking.

Lunch was normal except for the fact that Kagura did not sit near me, neither did she talk to me. As usual, I quarreled with that damn rat and Tohru just got freaked out and Shigure just couldn't be bother. I acted as if nothing was wrong even though the curiosity inside was killing me. Why didn't she do anything to stop me and that damn rat?

After lunch, I walked into the kitchen and saw her alone washing the dishes.

"Where is Tohru?" I asked.

"She's doing the laundry." She answered, not looking at me.

"Oh." I took a carton of milk out from the fridge.

"Umm... Kyou..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like Tohru?"

"Um..."

"If yes say yes, I won't beat you, just be honest."

"Umm... Yes" I guess... as a sister.

"Oh. She is a nice girl. Be nice to her k; don't treat her like you treat me." Her voice was trembling, I could sense it.

"..." I was loss for words. Is she giving up? Why is my heart hurting like hell?

"And since I got the answer, I should also tell you the truth. I don't like you at all. It's just because you are the cat. I pitied you so I said I liked you. Since now you liked someone else, it's time for me to tell you, I don't want to lie to you anymore."

At that instant, my heart shattered into millions of pieces, it's like it has been stabbed by tons of daggers. Never will it live again.

"Oh, is it. I thought you like me for real. Haha. Thank god it's not." I forced a laugh.

I stood there as she put the last plate in place and bid me goodbye.

I lied, to her. I only like Tohru as a sister, not what she thinks. Why didn't I tell her?

_Because you are an idiot._

Was it because I was too stubborn to admit that I like her?

_Stubborn like rock._

But I think this is better for her, she couldn't really like a monster like me. I am not accepted. I do not deserve her after I treated her that way. I ought to thank her in fact, for 'loving' me all these years.

My heart broke, why did she have to do this to me? Why? Why? Why?

I retreated to my roof and stayed there; sorting out all things that I have missed out. Her words just kept repeating in my mind. I couldn't forget the times we spent together when we were young. I couldn't forget the times when she told me she liked me. I just couldn't forget her.

_Kagura's Point-of-View_

Is it true? You loved her don't you? The way you look at her, they way you talk to her. You fight with Yuki all because of her.

Sorry, I have to lie to you in order for you and Tohru to live happily ever after. You will be happy won't you? I won't be bothering you anymore.

I ran all the way home and pounced onto my beloved orange bed with cat shaped pillows.

Let me cry for you one last time and I will be a 'happy' little girl. Nobody will see my inner turmoil. My feeling will be well kept.

Anyway who would love the girl the beats you up whenever she see you. The person must be insane.

But I will never forget the times we spent when we were younger. I will never forget when you cling on to me when you were young. I will never forget how you said you needed me last time. I just simply cannot forget you.

I do not hate Tohru for appearing in our lives cos I can see that you changed for the better while she was here. You could control your anger. You were happier. She is an angel, do treasure her.


	3. A Walk In The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Chapter 3: A walk in the woods

It has been two weeks ever since Kagura visited the Shigure Residence. Kyou found it very weird because she used to visit him every two day or so, at most four days. Kyou just couldn't help thinking 'bout what Kagura was at that moment, where was she and why didn't she come visit him? But, most of all, he was thinking about Kagura.

He stayed up in the roof most his time. Finally, it was night. He went down and started pacing in front of the phone. Should he call her or what?

Suddenly, Shigure appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what are you doing down here late in the night?" Shigure asked with a grin on his face.

"Noth...nothing." Kyou stammered.

"Trying to call someone?"

"I said nothing!"

"Oh, is it Kagura?"

"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BED!"

"Kyou is so fierce." Shigure stared wailing and went back to bed.

Kyou stared at the phone.

_It's not gonna ring no matter how hard you stare at it._

'Should I call her?'

_Do you think she will answer?_

'I dunno. I just feel weird without her. Damn.'

_Go tell her for god sake!_

'I need a breather.'

Kyou couldn't take the inner turmoil and went out into the woods. He just walk on and on into the woods without a destination. Then, he heard something, a familiar sound; only thing is that it sounded sad.

As he walked on, he saw a number of wild boars. He was right, she was around here somewhere. He heard her. He stood behind the tree and overheard what she told her friends who came to offer their comfort.

"I have tried but it's really hard. No matter how hard I try I can't get it out of my head. I still like him. I can no longer deny it. At first I thought seeing him less will make it easier to forget but I was so wrong. I thought of him more and more. I miss him..." and she cried harder.

Suddenly, a couple of boars started growling towards the tree Kyou was standing behind and Kagura looked up, she saw the familiar orange hair that she had known for ages. She started crying even harder but soundlessly as she walked away. She knew he had heard.

He couldn't stand it anymore; he stepped out of the tree to find the person he was looking for and was longing to see was gone. She was nowhere in sight. He kneeled down, hating himself for not stepping out earlier, for lying to her and causing her so much pain when he though it was better for her.

'Will I get to see her again after today?'

He really hated himself. He jus deceived himself in the first place. Why did he have to hurt the first person who really loved him and he too loved?

He stood back up, bowed his head and started walking back to the Shigure Residence but he did not know that there she was, looking at him from a tree nearby.

_Kagura's Point-of-View_

Why did he appear?

Why of all time he must appear at that time?

Now he knows I'm lying. I lied to him. He must have hated me more and more but why did he collapse onto the ground?

Why did he look so sad?

I don't think I am ever going to see him again. That will only make him hate me more and more. I shall stay away and I will.

I ran all the way home, wet and tired and at a loss.

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter... R&R pls... ) thanks**


	4. Christmas Party : Journey there

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Chapter 4: Christmas party – Journey there

Two week of agony and misery passed and it was Christmas. Momiji invited everyone to the Sohma's chalet for a vacation as a celebration for Christmas and that includes Kyou and Kagura.

Kyou did not want to go and gave the stupid excuse that he did not want to go because Yuki will be going but the fact is that he did not want to see Kagura after the encounter in the woods. In the end, Tohru persuaded him to go and Momiji made a racket by wailing the whole day and he finally gave in.

Kagura did not want to go too but Rin and Haru persuaded her, though she said she did not want to disturb Rin and Haru dating but the fact is she too did not know how to face Kyou. They only told her that was a lame excuse and insisted her to go and she couldn't defy them as Hatori personally called to invite her on behalf of Momiji.

Finally, the day arrived and Hatori drove a bus went around picking everyone up. Kyou boarded to bus and took the last sit with all the bags and stuff. At the thought of seeing Kagura made him uneasy. He did not know what to do, so he decided just to look out of the window and ignore whatever was happening around him.

Kagura was the last to board to bus and there was only one place left – next to Kyou. Shigure was happily sitting with Ayame. Yuki was chatting with Tohru. Kisa was sitting with a sulking Hiro and a very cheerful Momiji. Rin was sitting next to Haru with their hands interlocked. Ritsu and Kureno were sleeping. She just couldn't bear to interrupt anyone so she signed and walk towards the empty seat at the back.

Kagura sat down; there was an awkward silence between her and Kyou. The journey was surely a long one and Kagura couldn't help then her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep. As the bus jerk, Kagura's hand brushed past Kyou's. It was as cold as ice. Kyou then took off his jacket and placed it on Kagura.

After a few hours, they finally arrived at the Sohma chalet. Kagura was still soundly asleep. Kyou then took their bags and brought them into the chalet. He was attracted to the warmth inside as soon as he stepped into the chalet but when he saw that Kagura did not come in, he reluctantly went out. He went back up to the bus to find that Kagura was still soundly asleep at the back of the bus.

He went to her and softly called, "Kagura... Kagura..." but there was no response, so he gently carried her up. At this point of time, Kyou saw a different Kagura. She wasn't the Kagura that he feared; she looked so sweet, so peaceful, just like a guardian angel. She was a guardian angel, she guarded him for ages, but only now then he realized.

He carried her into a room and put her down as lightly as he could as he was afraid that he would wake the sweet little angle in his arm up. He then went back outside and had dinner and at the thought that Kagura must be hungry, he saved some food and brought it into her room, then he went to bed.

Two hours later, Kagura woke up and found herself in bed with Kyou's jacket over her. She thought that Kyou must have done so on the account that they were cousins and he was not that heartless to leave her in a lurch. She did not dare to have wild thoughts or let her imagination run wild, she stick to the principle of Kyou being her cousin.

She went out only to find that the chalet was all dark, when she turned to look at the clock, it was midnight already. No wonder it all dark and her stomach was growling as she hasn't eaten anything after breakfast. As she went back into the room, she found a tray of food on the table and thought it must be Tohru who kept dinner for her but she didn't how wrong she was.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter but please review okay? Thanks!**


	5. Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Chapter 5: Christmas Party

The sun was shining through the window and the snow was falling gently onto the ground. Everything outside was covered by a layer of snow, it was simply a perfect Christmas.

Kagura woke up and found Tohru in the kitchen fixing breakfast and offered to help.

"Hey, good morning Tohru." Kagura said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kagura." Tohru replied as cheerfully as Kagura.

"Had a nice night?"

"Yes. Had a wonderful night. What about you?"

"Oh, I had a good night rest and thanks for your dinner."

"Huh? What dinner?"

"You left a tray of food on my table I thought?"

"No, I didn't." replied Tohru with a confused look.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well, then just leave it but the person who did that was really sweet."

"Yup. The person must be very caring and considerate."

"Or maybe it was just the servants."

"I think the rest are up, let's serve breakfast."

"Okay."

The two girls served breakfast and were chatting happily away about what were the presents that they have bought and who they were going to prepare for the party that night.

During breakfast Kyou stole a couple of glances at Kagura and wondered how can she act as if nothing had happened? How could she cover her feelings so completely?

He then proceeds to his daily squabble with Yuki. Although he wasn't really in the mood of fighting with Yuki but the squabble was needed to cover his feelings, he needed to be normal.

After breakfast, everyone just went outside and had a game of snowball fight. Rin and Haru just disappeared into the woods. Hatori just sat by the side while Shigure and Ayame were bothering him. The rest of them divided themselves into two groups and had a terrible war and almost everyone ended up with a slight cold but luckily Hatori brought enough medicine along. Everyone was fine just before the party.

_In the Evening_

Everyone exchanged present and the first was Momiji to bounce to the Christmas tree to collect his presents and was followed by Kisa and Hiro. At last everyone got their presents but they chunked them to one side as it was time for the dance. The older of the Zodiacs preferred to sit by one side and chat while to youngster dance the night away.

In the middle of the dance floor was a sulking Hiro with Kisa and Momiji happily dancing round him. Yuki and Tohru were also having a good time together; they seemed to enjoy the attention that they are giving to each other. Rin and Haru were simply dancing their night away; lost in their world of love. This meant that Kyou and Kagura were left.

Kyou finally found enough courage and walked up to Kagura.

"Can I have a dance with you?" He asked as he offered his hand in a gentleman bow.

She then gave him her hand and they moved to the dance floor.

As they started dancing, they started to blush. They looked into each others' eyes and Kyou was starting to drown in those big grey eyes full of love yet was hurt. Kagura stared in those eyes that clearly showed that they were upset and sorry.

"How are you during the past two week? Why haven't you come over?" Kyou asked gently as though the walk in the woods did not happen.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well I guess, needed to rest for a while."

"Are you better now or do you want to take a rest and have a drink" Kyou was exceptionally sweet.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine now." Kagura was smiling sweetly.

Kyou returned her smile.

"It has been a long time since we talk without me beating you up." Kagura giggled.

"Yea. It really hurt you know" 'when you said you didn't like me.' Kyou added in his mind.

"Ya. I know. Sorry." She started looking on the ground.

Kyou didn't know what to say so they just continued dancing until it was late and they decided to go back to bed.

_In Kagura's Room_

Kagura sat on her bed and stared at her presents. She signed; will she ever receive a present from Kyou?

She stared tearing off the wrapping paper of all her presents, they were from everyone but she still hasn't found anyone from Kyou. She signed again and picked up the last present from the pile. She tore the wrapper off, she opened the box and found a set of hair accessories, and all of them have cute piglets on them. There was no card found on that present so she wondered who could have given her that present? She thought it must be her parents. Only they knew that she loved hair accessories. So she put her presents away and went to bed with a heavy heart as she thought Kyou didn't give her a present again this year.

_In Kyou's Room_

Kyou went back to his room and look at that pile of presents lying on his bed. He started unwrapping them. He expected something from Kagura but when he almost opened all the presents and did not find her present, he was rather shocked. Finally he picked up the last present and opened it. It was a karate black belt with the words "Sohma Kyou" in golden which was carefully stitched on. He thought, maybe it Ayame, only he does stitching. Why didn't Kagura give him a present this year?

He kept all his presents and laid on the bed thinking.

_Why didn't she give a present?_

_Even if it some kind of girly sweets I will also except._

_I she still upset or did she see me the other day in the woods._

He fell a sleep with all his thought and question swirling in his mind.

**A/N: Sorry I took quite long to update... Review please... thanks!**


	6. The Jouney Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Chapter 6: The Journey Back

The two were so tired from all their thoughts that they overslept and everybody was so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't notice that Kyou and Kagura didn't board the bus.

Kagura woke up first and found that it was already 2pm and they had planned to leave 2 hours ago. She went downstairs to find that the chalet was empty. _Looks like they must have gone without me._ Her stomach growled; she hasn't eaten anything since last night. She went back to her room to pack up and thinking of how to leave this place.

A few minutes later, Kyou woke up too. He looked around the chalet, it was quiet. _Shit, I must have overslept and they must have left leaving me here! _Kyou was pissed and he grumpily went back to pack his belongings.

Half an hour later, both were done and ready to leave. Their minds were not with them they were thinking 'bout each other when they banged into each other at the doorway. Kagura lost her balance and fell.

She thought she was going to land on the hard pavement when somebody caught her wrist and she landed on that person instead. She opened her eyes to find that Kyou was under her, rubbing his head.

"Thank you." She said as she got off Kyou.

"..." Kyou was not good in returning gestures.

"Why are you still here?" both of them asked at the same time.

"I overslept and they left I guess." Kagura answered first looking at the ground.

"Same here."

"Oh."

"Shall we go back together?" Kyou asked looking away.

"But how are we going back?"

"Walk?"

Kagura simply nodded.

They went out of the chalet and found that it was snowing. It was a nice weather to walk in, the snow was light and it seems so peaceful.

The two just kept walk through the wood when Kyou suddenly tripped over a log and fell over while pulling Kagura. Kagura was shocked by Kyou's pull so she didn't have time to react and fell onto Kyou. In a split second, they were on the ground, lips to lips.

Kagura quickly got off and Kyou sat up. They both looked away and blushed deeply. Kyou just picked up their backpacks and moved on looking downwards and Kagura followed quietly behind.

_Kyou's Point-of-View_

Oh my god. What the heck happened?

Oh man. What the hell did I do?

Why did I pull her down?

And _why_ in the world that I didn't mind at all being in that position!

How is she now?

Is she hurt or whatever?

What the hell am I thinking about?

I should go back and wash my lips with hot water!

But it _was_ sweet...

What am I think!

_Kagura's Point-of-View_

Oh my. What happened?

Everything happened so fast. All I knew was, after he pulled me, the next moment we were on the floor.

He must have felt disgusted I guess but he didn't pull away.

What am I thinking of?

It was an accident.

We have been walking for ages now and both of us haven't spoken to each other. I feel weak and cold. I am going weak. I have no strength. Everything just went black.

_Third Person's Point-of-View_

"Thud" Kyou turned back to check out the source of the sound and he found that Kagura had fainted. He rushed over and felt her, she was cold._ It must be due to this weather, it's getting colder and colder and she haven eaten anything today I guess._ He took of his jacket and covered her.

He picked her up and continued walking. When he found that she was not responding for sometime, he felt that something was wrong. He was afraid that she might become weaker and he started running back to the Shigure Residence.

After a while, they reached. He pulled the door open and there was nobody home. He brought her up to his room and covered her with his blanket. Then he felt her forehead and conclude that she had gotten a fever. He ran downstairs and called Hatori.

Half an hour later, Hatori arrived together with Yuki, Shigure and Tohru. After Hatori had seen to Kagura and prescribed her with the medicine he went back downstairs.

"Shigure, let Kagura stay till she is fine. She is running a high temperature; better not let her go out into the snow." Hatori said as he slips on his coat and prepare to leave.

"I will take god care of her. Don't worry." Tohru said and went into the kitchen to prepare food and water for Kagura.

Kyou went back up to his room and stared at the sleeping Kagura. Maybe it was his fault. He didn't take notice of Kagura while they were walking.

Tohru came in and place a tray in the bedside table.

"Sorry Kyou, you may have to take care of Kagura these two day because my grandpa had also fallen sick and I have to go back to take of him. So sorry." Tohru said very sadly.

"Nevermind. I will take care of her."

"And Yuki have to go back to school for student council's issues and Shigure said he is not free."

"Nevermind. Who cares if that damn rat and the stinking dog are free. They will probably mess up everything, especially that damn rat."

"Hey! What stinking dog!" Shigure popped into the room.

"Stinking dog means YOU!"

"Tohru do I stink?" Shigure went to cling onto Tohru.

"You get away from Tohru and get out of my room! Can't you see someone is SICK here!"

"Kyou is so bad." Shigure is wailing now.

"C'mon, let's go. Kagura needs rest. We will be disturbing her. Kyou can you please take care of her. Thank you." And Tohru and Shigure left the room.


	7. Rejected

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.

Chapter 7: Rejected

For two days, Kyou took care of Kagura with all his heart. Kagura felt much better, she stayed in the room all day; away from the cold. Her fever was gone and so were Kyou's worries.

Finally on the fifth day, Kagura was hale and hearty again. She was surprised to hear that Kyou had taken good care of her for the past days and was grateful. Kyou was happy that Kagura was well once more, he was worried sick when she was still having a fever two days ago.

He ate better after she was fine, you could see him smile again instead of the frown. He was quarrelling with Yuki again. Everything was fine except for one thing that seem insignificant to others but great to Kyou – Kagura was not paying much attention to him. He felt stranger day by day. He felt like something important was missing from his life and he was not use to it at all. He wanted to return to the life last time but somehow it seemed unattainable.

A few days later, Kagura dropped by for a sleep-over. Tohru invited her over when she gone back after she was well.

She was still distant from Kyou, didn't talk to him much and was very polite. He couldn't take it anymore. He laid on his bad at night thinking...

_Kyou's Point-of-View_

Why? Why? Why?

It's all stuffy in here. I don't feel good. It's all mental. There's nothing wrong with me. Cool it. Cool it.

I think I'll go for a walk. Since this time round she's with Tohru, I don't think I'll meet her again. Right. I shall go for a walk.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. It was dark, as I expected. Everyone must be asleep. I walked on towards the front door. Suddenly I banged into someone.

Who the hell is up so late in the night! Ah! This hurt. Is this bloody person made of metal or what?

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I shouted in the person's ear.

"Sorry. It's dark and I couldn't see properly." The very familiar yet distant voice said. I know who it is. It her.

"Nevermind. What are you doing here late in the night?"

"I was going to take a walk. What about you?"

"Huh? I was also going to take a walk."

"..."

"Wanna take a walk together?"

"Oh... okay."

We walked out together. The weather was pleasant; it was windy yet not too cold. She can take it I guess, but she just recovered, I think I'll just keep a look out for her.

We walked on and found ourselves at the place when that night I saw her with her companions. Why did we walk here again? I took a deep breath and looked at the sky, it was beautiful. The stars were shining and the crescent was hanging there, it was a perfect picture. Then, she broke the silence.

"Kyou."

"Huh? Yes?"

"Are you upset?"

"Why should I be upset?"

"I thought you were upset. You didn't talk much these days."

"You want me to talk to who? That damn Yuki? That perverted dog? I rather be a mute!"

She giggled. "Looks like Kyou still don't like them."

"..."

"Why haven't you talked to Tohru too?"

"Why in the world should I talk to her?"

"But..." I cut her off.

I took a deep breath and finally said.

"Hey, I don't like Tohru."

"But I thought..."

"I-like-you" I finally found enough courage to say it.

"Kyou. You don't have to say this you know, just because I used to beat you up and now I am not like that. I just want to tell you something, I don't like you. Really. I know you heard what I said here that time but that was the past. Just be with her and be happy. My dear cousin and we will always be cousins."

"But..." I really liked you.

"It's late now, let's go back."

She didn't allow me to continue. Why did she say that? I just found enough courage to tell you that I like you but you... My heart is gone. Since young, she gave me hope and courage to live on but now she took all my hopes and courage away.

You were the first to love me.

You were the first to accept me.

You were my pillar of strength.

I continued with this pathetic life because I knew you were here.

I believed in you.

Because I knew you were here I took you for granted and now I've lost you and I know I can't afford it.

Maybe I am too late.

I am a coward.

Letting me take care of you for 3 days when I have hurt you, I have to thank you.

But now life is meaningless, hopeless – without you being here for me.

_Kagura's Point-of View_

I said wad I needed to. I turned around and walked back; holding back my tears. I turned quick enough to hide my tears, my sadness. Sorry, I lied again. Is it that you are not used to the new me so you said such things. For how long have I waited for you to say that but you never, and today you said it but I couldn't accept it. I am afraid I will get hurt some more. I am tired of what you use to do to me. Forget it. Let everything come to an end. I am totally exhausted.

I went back into Tohru's room, laid down beside Tohru.

Should I leave and may be not come back?

I am really sick and tired now.

Thank you for taking care of me, my dearest cousin. Even if I really loved you, I guess in the end your heart will still be somewhere I will never be able to reach. I have let you go in a style, even if I had to die, I will never let you see my sorrow; I will smile because that's how I want you to remember me.

Drowsiness soon over took me and I was falling asleep.


	8. A Long Break

Disclaimer: _I am sick of saying this already; the whole world knows it! I don't own fruits basket!_

Chapter 8: A Long Break

The next morning, Kagura woke up exceptionally early for she clearly knew that if she woke up any later, Kyou would have already been up. She clearly needed a break and decided to leave this place for a while.

She left a note:

I will be going away for a period of time to take a break. Most probably I will be traveling around to widen my knowledge and have fun. Yuki please help me to tell my mother. Thank-you.

Take care,

Kagura

With that, she left the Shigure Residence. She does not know where she was heading and wandered around the streets until a notice caught her eyes. She knew where she was going to next and happily set off towards her destination.

_Back at the Shigure Residence_

Everyone read the note and stared at Kyou. Realizing all the eyes were on him he protested, "I swear I didn't do anything!" With that he stomped all the way up to his favourite place. His roof, where he has peace and quiet.

He sat there, unknown to the mystery why Kagura had to go. _Why did she have to widen her knowledge, its not like she don't have the brains when she was among the top 3 of her level. If she wanted to have fun, its not like there will be people accompanying her around since she was by herself._

_6 Months Passed_

Kagura still have not returned. She is now working in a cake shop that sells delicious cakes that she loved ever since she could remember. It was her favourite shop and when she saw the notice that the boss was looking for an apprentice, she went ahead with it. Till now she had learned a lot, including how to bake her favourite strawberry shortcake. She was thoroughly enjoying herself at the bakery.

_Kagura's Side _

Her face was covered in flour and was busily baking in the kitchen.

"Kagura, we short on strawberry short cake out here. Could you bring a tray out." called Uncle Sam the shop keeper from outside."

"Wait a moment while I take it out."

_Oh my, today is sure is a busy day. I think this is the fifth tray of strawberry shortcake already, but Uncle Sam does make the best strawberry shortcake ever. No wonder everyone falls deeply in love with it. _

_Kyou's Side_

Kyou wandered around the streets, lost. Thinking where Kagura had went over the past 6 months. As he walk along, he saw the cake shop that Kagura always bought cake form for everybody and he can't deny the fact that they do serve very delicious cakes.

He decided to maybe have a piece of cake to kill all the time he have. He walked into the shop. Thinking of what to order and it occurred to him that he hasn't eaten strawberry shortcake for quite sometime. Although he doesn't really like sweet stuff but when one time Kagura stuffed a piece of strawberry shortcake into his mouth, he couldn't forget the taste of it.

He went up to order his choice. "Kagura, we short on strawberry short cake out here. Could you bring a tray out." "Wait a moment while I take it out." He froze when he heard the name and was sure when he heard the ever so familiar voice called out.

Kagura stepped out form the kitchen holding onto a tray of mouth-watering cakes. She put the tray down and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Kyou standing in front of her.

With some form of courage he spoke, "Care to have a piece of strawberry shortcake with me?"

"Kagura, you should have your break now." Uncle Sam said with a grin.

"Um... Ok..." She got out two plates and got two strawberry shortcakes and walked towards the table Kyou was sitting at.

She smiled her ever so famous smile and sat down opposite of Kyou. He looked up.

"You should go clean up your face, you piggy."

Kagura saw her reflection in the glass and blushed, "Sorry, give me a second." And she rushed of to the washroom.

When she returned she saw that Kyou had already started on his cake.

"Uncle Sam does bake delicious cakes doesn't he?"

"Hm. So you were here the whole time when you were gone?"

"Yup. This is a fantastic place to be in." she smiled again.

"So will you be going back?"

"Most probably. I miss you guys and I want you all to try my baking." She said with delight and her eyes were sparkling.

"Will we die form eating what you baked, if so just feed it to that damn Yuki."

"Hey, you are being mean here. My baking is good now."

"I am not so sure." Kyou teased.

"Hmph! I will prove to you!" Kagura was just like a little girl.

"You are acting childish, Kagura" 'and it's cute though'

"No, I am not, Kyou." Kagura said with a pouted mouth.

'She is cute.' Kyou laugh.

"Kyou is bullying me!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything."

"You laughed!"

"Laughing is not a sin k."

"It is when you laugh at me!"

"And since when did that become a sin?"

"Since just now."

"Okay. Okay. You win."

Kagura giggled, Kyou couldn't do anything and resume his eating of the cake. They stayed silent for a while and Kyou spoke.

"So when are you coming back?" he asked, staring hard at the cake.

"I don't know either. I am happy here but I miss everyone."

"Then why don't you come back? It's been half a year already."

"Hm. Maybe it is time for me to return."

"So will you go back to Shigure's?"

"Maybe not, I had given him enough trouble I guess."

Kyou hid his disappointment, "Oh."

"Don't worry, I will drop by as and when and I will be sure to bring the cakes I baked myself." She smiled her famous smile. "I better go back to work now."

"Hm." He finished his cake and went to buy some back for Tohru and Shigure and maybe even Yuki.

_Kyou's Point-Of-View_

I walked out of the store, scared to look back, for fear I will run in and just pull her out and scream at her for leaving me for so long. My body felt heavy as I walked back. In my mind, our conversation just kept repeating itself. Her smiles, her childishness, her eyes and the piglet hair tie she was wearing, they were simply unforgettable.

I have two emotions now. One, I am angry at her for leaving me for so long and enjoy herself in a place that she can forget about me. Two, I am happy that I found her.

I walked into the living room to find that damn Yuki there reading a book. I walked over.

"Na." I placed the box of cakes in front him.

"Did you poison the cake?" he look doubtfully at me.

"Take it or leave it." And I left for the roof.

I couldn't even be bothered to quarrel with that stupid idiotic moronic rat.

Thoughts swirled around in my mind.

_Is it really alright to keep running away from my bloody feelings. _

_I am **happy** to find her? I should be running far far away!_

_I had a snack with her and nothing happened, not even a raise in her or my voice._

_I find her **cute, adorable, lovable, breath-taking**!_

There was this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach when I talked to her today. I don't seem to be able to behave like my normal grouchy self. She seemed to be the source of my happiness, but I will never show it.

Come to think of it, her birthday is coming soon. Maybe I should get her something, but what? Forget it! Forget it! I am just a stupid moronic cat that doesn't even know what she like after knowing her for so damn long.

**A/N: sorry I took such a long time to update... will be wrapping things up in the next chapter... pls review... thanks...**


	9. Their Ending

Disclaimer: Yeah! The last time I'm gonna say it for this fic! I DO NOT own fruits basket!

**A/N: thanks everyone for all the reviews and sorry for not replying to all your reviews.**

**Shirlyn: Sorry for my spelling mistake. I will take note in my future fics.**

**Summer Leaf: Yup. The food was left by Kyou. Isn't he sweet. . **

**Blur Queen: R & R read and review.**

**stylo-stylo gal: Don't worry. I will get Kagura back.**

** thanks a lot be sure to read the other fics that I will be writing **

**Now let's get on with the story. This is the end... Sad...**

Chapter 9: Their Ending

Kyou walked around downtown, thinking of what to buy for Kagura. He walked pass shops and more shops and he still didn't find anything that caught his attention. He was going to give up soon and somehow or other, his legs brought him to the bakery when he enjoyed his previous encounter with the boar and had a taste of a very sweet strawberry shortcake; looking at the girl which played an important role in his life.

He prepared to walk into the shop and have a piece of cake then buy some and head back. Before he entered the store, something for the shop next door caught his attention. He walked in, happily bought what he set his eyes on and went into the bakery.

Today Kagura was tending at the counter; she smiled when shen saw him. He walked over.

"What do you recommend today?" Kyou asked

"Strawberry shortcake!"

"Again?"

"It's nice."

"Ok then. One piece."

Kagura got a piece of the cake and place it on the table while settling opposite him. Kyou picked up the fork and took a bite, he saw her eyes widen.

"Is it nice?"

"Yeah, It is. But it's sweeter than the last time."

"Oh I think I added too much sugar."

Kyou chocked, "You... you bake this?"

"Yup."

He couldn't believe that the girl that can beat someone up into a lump could bake this!

"So, it's nice?"

"Ya. I guess so."

"That proves that my baking is _good_."

"Ya, ya. Whatever."

"I got to go work. See ya."

"Hm."

He polished off the cake and went to the counter and bought a few pieces home; to let the rest try.

_2 weeks later_

It was Kagura's birthday, and her parents held a party for her at a chalet beside the beach. It was a small but warming party and Kagura never wished for more.

Kyou turned up with something in his pocket. Although the past years he attended her birthday parties, he never bothered to buy her a present, but this year was different. He wanted to give the thing in his pocket to her personally.

The party started, there was music, food, drinks, cake, presents, streamers and all that a nice party would have. The little chalet was filled with joy and laughter. It was a sleep-over for the party, so they do not have to worry about spoiling the fun when someone needed to go home because everybody was going to stay till the next day.

The party started, and everyone started dancing, talking, singing, eating and most of all partying. The birthday girl was surely enjoying herself much very much.

Kyou was sitting at a table, looking at the party going on. He was used to being left out. After all, he _was_ the cat of the zodiac. Hiro saw him and walked over.

"Why do you even bother to turn up?" the ram asked grumpily.

"I don't know."

"You always come here and do nothing."

"So? It's none of your business what I do and what I don't, brat."

"Unless you came here for some reason."

"And what makes you think I have a reason."

"Feeling?"

"Only sissies trust their feelings."

"Why you? But if my guess is right, you like the host of this party."

"If I liked her, it will snow in summer" 'because I found that I love her, not like her'

"Why you!" the young boy stomp away.

The party continued and everybody is thoroughly enjoying themselves. Kyou let his gaze drift around the whole room and finally rested on her again. The party went on and on like it would never stop. One hour past. Two hours past. Three hours passed. Four hours passed. Finally the party ended and everyone went back to their rooms to rest and bathe and do whatever they want.

Kyou noticed Kagura did not go back to her room; instead she went outside and sat by the seaside. Kyou got up; he followed the boar into the cool breeze.

Kagura sat down on the soft sand and looked at the glittering sea; she signed. She was tired. Kyou approached her with care; and sensing his presence, Kagura turned around to look at Kyou.

Kyou sat down beside Kagura. They looked up at the glittering stars in the night sky. The was a comfortable silence hanging in the air that neither one of them wanted to break, but Kyou decided to break it after all.

"Hey, Kagura."

"Yes?"

"I got something for you." He handed the small box to her. She took the box and opened it. Inside the box lied a silver pendant in the shape of a key with a diamond in the middle that hung from a silver chain.

"Is this for me?" she asked gently

"Yes. I saw this necklace at the store beside the bakery and this key caught my attention. I want you to know that you were the key of my life. You freed me from my miserable lonely world. You were my key of my happiness. I have been running away from you since we could remember, but when you didn't want me anymore, there was a pain in my heart. I couldn't let you go. Would you come back and be the key of my life again?"

She nodded, tears threatening to fall from those magnificent grey eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Kagura. I made it just before midnight." And he hugged her, held her tight in his arms. She looked up at him, and saw a pair of loving orange orbs looking down ever so gently at her. Their faces were so close and Kyou decided to close the distance. A sweet kiss was shared and they lied down on the beach; Kyou's chest as Kagura's pillow and they fell asleep.

The End

Was it nice? Reviews please.


End file.
